A Cat Can Change
by XyonVocaloid
Summary: Alois' soul didn't get eaten. Hannah is dead. Claude didn't die and he regrets what he did to Alois. Ronald gets mouse ears and suddenly everyone wants him. And ciel becomes a half demon? What has Sebastion done? But... maybe this was Hannah's doing... This is a ClaudeXAlois, but there is some slight SebastianXAlois and Older!CielXAlois
1. Chapter 1

**Claude growled, sensing another demon close by. He wasn't in the mood to deal with annoying weaklings and he was also still recovering from almost dieing. It had been a one hundred years ago, but his wound had not healed all the way yet. His red eyes scanned the surrounding area for any sign of life.**

Bright blond hair caught his eyes. He saw a human soul, which puzzled him quite a bit. Usually souls didn't wander around demon parts for too long, especially alone. This made him more alert. He watched the human soul intently, something about it seeming familiar.

Then the demon he sensed showed up, close behind the human soul. Claude sighed in annoyance

'Forgot how cruel we can be sometime" he thought as he started walking towards the two. By now the demon had caught the soul, his lips against the others as he started the eating process. The soul, which was now confirmed as a boy, was against the whole thing and was struggling madly to get free. Claude watched in slight amusement before his red eyes widened. The blonde hair looked so familiar and he knew why.

This soul, was Alois.

Claude was quick to move. He grabbed the back of the demon's shirt and ripped him off of the soul. Alois stopped, a bit confused before looking up at his savior, expecting it to be one of the triplets... but it wasn't.

His blue eyes widened in horror at who he saw.

"C-Claude..."

Claude smirked and looked over his used to be master, then something came to mind.

"How are you still alive, Alois?" the demon asked, leaning forward so that he was now looming over the boy. Alois scowled, the fear leaving his delicate features. In a swift motion he stopped on the demon's foot as his foot would allow before running off.

Claude growled, pain erupting from his foot. He watched the soul run, knowing he could easily catch up. But something seemed off about Alois' personality.

Once his foot stopped hurting he followed after quickly, easily catching up to the other. He reached out and grabbed the small boys arm in a tight grip. Alois let out a loud squeak and he spun around, his blue eyes wide in terror.

Again, Claude noticed something different in the boys personality. There was terror in his eyes, but no hint of the sadistic, cruel child he used to serve. Claude grabbed Alois' other arm, yanking him so he was facing the demon.

Alois tried to look angry, but it was hard with the terror and pain running through his mind. Though the pain was not caused by how hard Claude was holding him, it was of what he had done to him.

Tears started to prick at the edges of his blue eyes and the boy started to squirm, trying to get away.

"Hm~ What do we have here?" Claude mused sarcastically. The demon tightened his grip ever-so-slightly, making Alois wince but didn't answer. "I think we have a lost soul."

"Let me go!" Alois yelled, his voice quivering ever so slightly. Claude stared at the other with hard red eyes. The boy trembled slightly, terrified at what the demon might do.

"You're different..., you're alive... and Hannah isn't with you..." Claude thought aloud, making Alois freeze. The memories of Hannah started to flood into his mind. He had to bite his lip to stop from crying. Claude noticed this and leaned forward till his face was only inches from the soul's. "Where is Hannah?" Alois looked away.

"D-Dead," he mumbled. Claude swiftly grabbed both of the blond's wrists with one hand and used the other to forced the boy to look him in the eye.

"How? Explain in detail." Aloise gulped, as he stared up at the demon with wide, scared blue eyes.

"S-She was g-going to eat me... she only got half way before she... died..." Aloise stuttered, tears starting to roll down his childish face. Claude squeezed his wrists harder, giving the other a silent message to explain more. "S-She k-kept my soul around for a while... when she started to eat me, something inside of her rejected what she had eaten, and she... died," Aloise cried, tears starting to fall faster and faster down his face.

Claude released Aloises face and moved his free hand down to hold one wrist in each hand. He stared at the crying boy, finally understanding why the boy seemed different.

"So... she ate you, then spat some of you up as she died?" Claude asked, trying to confirm his thoughts. Alois only nodded, the tears starting to slow down ever-so-slightly. Claude pondered the others answer. "So, she ate all of you bad qualities?"

"W-Why do you care?" Aloise muttered, somehow managing to wipe his eyes on the back of his hands. Claude smirked.

"I have found my old master that i haven't seen for a good hundred years. Don't I get the satisfaction of catching up?"

"Fuck no!" Alois' voice rang loud and clear through the empty space, taking Claude by surprise. "You didn't even care when I was your master, and you don't even care now!"

Claude glared at the boy, one of his hands releasing the boy's wrist, preparing for a slap. But something stopped him. He ignored the thought of it being kindness.

The demon looked at the boy. His eyes were squeezed shut and his body was tense, expecting the slap. Claude soaked in the words that the blonde had uttered, lowering his hand in the process. He had to admit that it was mostly true.

He hadn't given a shit about the blond when he was alive, but something inside of him made him want to acknowledge the boy. To treat him as he should have when he was his butler.

"Quit that pathetic stance, I'm not going to hit you," Claude reassured. He watched as Alois opened one eye to check that the demon was telling the truth before opening the other eye as well.

"Your... not going to hit me?" Aloise asked, shock clear in his voice. CLaude smirked and leaned forward.

"Why would I? I was so mean to my master, so I must be kind to you now," the demon smirked, releasing the boys other arm and rapping both around his thin waist, pulling the boy flush against him. "I feel like giving my master all of the love that he deserves~" Claude whispered, suddenly to close to Alois' ear for his liking.

"Yeah right, you'll just eat me!" Alois protested and Claude tsked.

"I was cruel to you, and now I will make it up," Claude answered and leant down so that his mouth was at the crook of Alois' neck. Alois opened his mouth to yelled but all that came out was a choked wail. Claude had plunged his fangs into the small boys neck, stopping any words from leaving the blonde's lips.

Alois didn't know what was happening except for the fact that he was feeling weaker and weaker by the second. He tried to struggle, but it was a pathetic attempt with his voice not working and his arms refusing to work.

Claude smirk and pulled away, licking the blood off of his lips.

"Just sleep, little master. You'll wake up, don't worry," the demon smiled. Alois' eyes got visibly droopy as sleep started to take over his small form. Claude watched patiently as the boy slumped backwards, passing out. The demons red eyes examined his features. "I'll have to make him a body..."

Then an idea popped into his head. He smirked and looked down at the boys soul before racing to his home. He had to be in a place that he knew was safe to make the boy a new body, especially for how he was going to make it.

It was fairly simple to make a body for a soul to reside in, but he had to bind Alois' soul to the body, and make a few... adjustments to make it so a certain butler couldn't try to kill him. Maybe a pair of cat ears and a tail?


	2. Chapter 2

**"Alois," Claude whispered into Alois' ear the human shifted on the bed and rolled over. Claude snickered at how the other looked. It was like he was a sleepy cat with his pair of blond ears sticking out from his head. "Alois, it's time to get up," the demon said, a bit sterner than before.**

Alois' ears twitched, hearing the others words this time but not making any move to make up. Claude smirked, leaning over to tug on one of the boys ears.

"I was so kind to give you a body, and you treat me like this? How unkind of you," Claude whispered and Alois squeaked, his body flying from the bed. Claude looked at the boy, amused. His blue cat eyes glared at him before wonder came over him. He started to examine his body. Soon wonder turned to joy as figured out that he had a body, a real live body.

"You..." Alois looked at the demon excited. "You gave me a body!" he exclaimed and pounced on the demon. Claude was a bit shocked at the others action but smirked when he heard the other start to pur. When Alois heard the sound he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Claude asked, already knowing the answer. Alois sat back, his hands moving to his head. His blue eyes widened as what he felt.

"Y-You... gave me cat ears!?"

"Yes, but only for a distinct reason," Claude replied.

"What reason would I need cat ears!?" Alois growled. Claude chuckled and appeared in front of him.

"There is a certain demon that loves cats. I gave you cat ears so that he won't have the heart to hurt you," the demon smiled, gently petting Alois' head. "I had to do it because we have to go to their house and stay there."

"WHAT!?" Alois screeched, his tail bristling. "T-They hate me! You know that they'll want to kill me no matter what!" Claude sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, calming him down slightly.

"That's why I gave you those cat ears, Alois~" Claude chuckled. "It makes you too cute to kill." Alois blushed and looked away. "Now... I think I might have some clothes for you to wear."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Claude stepped out of the car, facing a large mansion. He turned to open the back seat door.

"Alois time to get out," Claude said and looked into the car. Alois was plastered onto the seat, his ears flattened against his head and his tail bristled. Claude chuckled before reaching in and pulling out the terrified boy.

"You didn't warn me a-about t-that," Alois stuttered out. Claude chuckled and carried him to the door, opening it with ease before setting the boy down.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Claude shut the door behind Alois before walking quickly down a long, windy hallway. He looked around at all of the pictures that hung on the wall. Most of them were of the people that CIel used to know, and others were of self paintings. Claude smirked at why the demon had even cared.

"What are you doing, Claude?" An annoyed voice asked from right behind him. Claude chuckled.

"Why, I am intending to stay here. I believe that I will be of no inconvenience to you and your master."

"I beg to differ. My 'master' will have to make the final judgement, but I believe that you will cause a shit load of problems. You are supposed to be dead, I know you are." Claude chuckled again.

"I takes more than that to kill me," the spider demon answered. Sebastian didn't seem too happy about the reply, but shrugged it off.

"Well, follow me. Ciel will not be very pleased to see you..." Sebastian grumbled and walked off in the direction Claude had been heading before he had stopped. The spider demon looked back, seeing a small trace of Alois' form near the doorway, it looked like he was examining his tail thoroughly (Which was exactly what he was doing, plus a little yanking to see if it was actually connected... it was... -.-u).

Claude followed the other demon who seemed to not have noticed Alois' presence yet. That was a good thing at the moment.

It didn't take long for them to reach a large dining room. A man sat at the end of a long table. Claude was confused, expecting to see the short twerp.

"I thought you said Ciel, not this old person." The man at the end of the table stood up angrily.

"I am Ciel, you dumb ass," the man claiming to be Ciel hissed. Sebastian sighed and shoved Claude forward.

"He wishes to ask you something, young master"

"And why the hell do I care?" CIel asked.

"Because you are talking to a demon who was supposed to be killed," Claude answered, a smirk heavy on his lips.

"Yeah right. Give me a real reason," Ciel answered coldly. Claude opened his mouth to say something but a loud scream stopped him. Ciel's face changed from angry to 'what the hell' and Sebastian was just confused. Claude turned his head as soft fast paced footsteps neared the room.

"Claude...?" Sebastian asked, his eyes widening.

"Claude!" Alois half screamed as he charged into the room, flinging himself at the spider demon. Ciel stared in horror and shock at the supposed to be dead boy (and his ears, but that comes in latter). Sebastian is in shock, more from the fact that Claude used his love of cats against him than of the fact that Alois was alive.

"I told you to wait by the door," Claude answered sternly, making Alois' ears flatten against his tail. His bristling tail swishing back and forth.

"B-But... there was a scary noise from outside," Alois answered, his voice trembling as small tears appeared in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ciel screamed. Alois' attention quickly narrowed in on the man, his blue cat eyes widening in terror. The small boy quickly buried his face into Claude's suit, trying to hide himself.

"Great, you don't seem to have great hospitality. Scaring a guest, how cruel," Claude smirked as Ciel's face got red with anger.

"Cat..." Sebastian whispered, making Alois turn his head slightly to look at the other demon.

"Shut up! You're the one who showed up uninvited!" Ciel retorted angrily. Sebastian's eyes stared at Alois intently. His red eyes shifting all over the boy.

"Ears... tail..." Alois' ears perked up, listening to what the crow demon was saying. His terror from before vanished, completely forgotten. Sebastian had to fight the urge to attack Claude right then and there for using his weakness against him.

"Well, you're a demon, you should have sensed me when I got here," Claude answered, shifting his whole body to face the angered man. Alois let go of Claude as he moved.

He hated this feline part of him. He was always so damn tired all the time. One of his hand came up to rub his eyes before he yawned, a small 'nya' coming out as he yawned. That is when Sebastian snapped. He quickly walked forward, shocking Alois greatly, and placed a hand on top of the boys head. Alois' ears perked at the sudden action.

"That has nothing to do with this! And anyway, I'm only half!" Ciel retorted stomping up so that he was only inches away from Claude.

Sebastian tuned out the others argument and slowly started to pet the small boys head and scratch behind his ears. Alois let out a small mewl before he started to purr despite his mind telling him not too. Sebastian smiled, his love for cat's taking over as he moved his hand down to scratch under Alois' chin, maig the purr's become louder.

"Your only.. half?" Claude asked, a bit confused but then he froze. His head turned around, seeing what was going on behind him. Irritation ripped through him, but Ciel forced him to focus on the supposed half demon in front of him.

"Of course I'm only half! Something happened and now I'm like this," Ciel grumbled, moving his hands to indicate himself. Then his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "And Sebastian stop that right now!" Ciel ordered. Sebastian got a look on his face as if he'd just gotten his fingers ripped off. "I said now!" the crow demon nodded and appeared at his master's side.

Alois let out a mew of disapproval before Claude grabbed him and held him up in front of the two.

"Well, I would like to stay in this residence because it is too dangerous for him to live in my house," Claude said, pushing Alois forward ever-so-slightly. Ciel looked at the boy with a scrutinizing gaze. Alois' ears flattened against his head and his eyes squeezed shut, expecting for the other to do something to him. Ciel's gaze faltered a bit at the pitiful sight before him.

"Please, young master," Sebastian mumbled and Ciel glared at him, looking back at the boy.

"Fine. But you two had better not cause trouble for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thin, pale fingers slowly stroked Alois' blond hair.**

"Hannah... tell me a story" Alois mumbled, his blue eyes drooping with sleep as he layed his head on the demoness' lap.

"A... story? What kind, your highness?" Hannah answered sweetly. Alois yawned.

"Any kind will work," was Alois' answer. Hannah laughed lightly.

"Well, I do have one..." she paused before stroking the boy's cheek. "There was once a demon and a boy." Alois' eyes opened. "The boy cared for and loved the demon very much, but the demon wanted another," Alois turned his head to look up at Hannah.

"I don't like this story, Hannah," Alois said.

"The boy wanted nothing more than his demon to want him. He went to great lengths to get the demon."

"Hannah, stop!" Alois yelled and sat up.

"In the end, his demon betrayed him and killed him. Then the one who really cared for the boy came forward, a demoness, and took his soul before anymore harm could be done."

"Hannah!" Alois screamed, jumping to his feet. "Stop right now!" Hannah laughed.

"This demoness cared for the boy very much, and when the time came for the demoness to eat the boy's soul, she took a great care in making it as painless as possible."

"Hannah! I order you to stop!" Alois screamed. Hannah was suddenly in front of him, her face only centimeters away from his.

"But, when it was all said and done, the boy ripped the demoness' stomach and escaped. He killed the one that loved him most, just so he could see his beloved." Hannah laughed as she gripped the boy's head, blood starting to pour from everywhere on her body.

"I-I didn't!" Alois whispered, terror ripping through him. Hannah's grip on his head tightened.

"You killed me, Alois."

"N-no, I d-didn't!" Hannah disappeared from sight but her blood still covered the boy.

"It's your fault I died." Her voice was now right behind him, her breath ghosting against his ear.

"No it's not!" Alois screamed, his hands quickly covering his ears and his body falling to his knees. Hannah appeared in front of him at his height on the ground.

"Yes it is," Hannah answered, "It's your fault I died." Hannah's hand thrust forward, gouging itself into Alois' abdomen. Alois' blue eyes widened before the pain finally reached his senses. The boy let out a blood curdling scream, making Hannah laugh. "Now, time to make you feel my pain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alois!" Claude growled as he burst into the boys room. Alos was on the bed, screaming.

"God damn it!" Ciel yelled, "I told you to not cause any trouble for me!" Claude glared at the man before rushing over to Alois' bed.

"Alois, wake up," Claude said, shaking the boy roughly but the boy didn't wake and stop screaming. "Damn it, Alois!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled and in an instant Sebastian was at his master's side. "Shut him up!" Ciel ordered. Sebastian walked up to the screaming boy, throwing Claude aside.

"I swear, if you hurt him, I'll kill you." Sebastian shrugged off the threat and raised his hand before swiftly slapping the boy hard across the face. Alois instantly stopped screaming and his eyes popped open.

"Good work Sebastian," Ciel complemented and walked into the room. Sebastian shook out his hand and looked at Alois. The blond quickly sat up, his eyes wide and his body trembling. Claude rushed over to the boys side.

"What happened, Alois?" he asked, grabbing the boy's face, turning it towards him. ALois flinched at the sudden movement, his nightmare flashing before his eyes. CIel glanced at the boy before shoving Claude out of the way.

"If you haven't noticed, he's scared to death right now. Sebastian go get him some warm milk with honey. Claude go and get a bath ready," Ciel ordered. Sebastian was off in an instant but Claude growled.

"Don't order me!" he retorted. Ciel turned his head to glance at him, sending him a bone chilling glare.

"Well, lets say that it was a friendly suggestion that you should abide to," Ciel answered and Claude fidgeted. His red eyes glanced from Ciel to Alois and back at the teal headed man.

"Fine," Claude muttered and left the room. Now Ciel focused on the terrified boy before him.

"Alois," Ciel said sternly, making the boy flinch. "Speak." Alois' head fell forward, his body beginning to tremble.

"F-Fault..." Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's... fault..." ALois whispered so quietly that Ciel had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Speak up!" Ciel growled in annoyance.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault!" Alois screamed, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. His arms wrapped around his body as the tremors picked up. Ciel was a bit confused.

"What is your fault?" he asked.

"It's my fault she's dead! I killed her! It's all my fault! I killed her!" Alois yelled, his body leaning forward as the tears started to stream down faster and faster.

"Who? Who did you kill?" Ciel asked moving a hand to the boys shoulder. "Who was it, Alois?"

Hannah! It's all my fault! It's my fault!" he sobbed, his ears flattening against his head. Ciel opened his mouth to say something but he was roughly pulled away by someone. A loud slap sounded through the room.

"Do you hear yourself?" Claude growled. Alois slowly looked up his eyes wide.

"I-It's all my fa-" Alois' head whipped to the side as Claude slapped him again.

"A soul can't kill a demon!" The demon growled, grabbing the boy's shoulders and shaking him harshly.

"B-But they can..."

"No they ca-!"

"Yes they can! Because I did!" Alois screamed and Claude shook him harder.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did! I ripped her open and climbed out!" Ciel and Claude both stared at the boy in horror. "I-I killed her... it's my fault!" he sobbed, new tears started to stream down his cheeks.

"W-What?" Ciel stuttered. Alois looked up, his eyes red from crying.

"She... was going to eat me... a-!" Claude covered the boys mouth.

"You just had a night terror, nothing more." Alois tried to shake off the hand but it didn't budge. "You didn't kill anyone." Ciel shuddered at the what Alois had said. "Ciel, get out of here."

"Why should I?" Ciel asked, a bit annoyed. Claude sent him a glare.

"What you would see may disturb you greatly," Claude answered, sending a shiver up Ciel's spine

"Very well," Ciel answered and hurried out of the room, leaving Claude with Alois. Claude removed his hand from the boys mouth. Alois opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a strangled cry as Claude sank his fangs into his neck.

Alois squirmed for a small while before he stopped, the energy slipping from his body. Claude Pulled away and let Alois fall back onto the bed.

"Sleep," CLaude commanded and leaned forward, gently kissing the boy's forehead. He watched as Alois' eyes slowly fluttered shut.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Sebastian asked, looking down at the warm milk.

"Give it to Ciel," Claude answered as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Young master would like it..." Sebastian mumbled before disappearing. Claude waited till he no longer felt the presence of the other demon before walking towards the library.

"I have to find an explanation," he muttered as he opened the library doors.

"Ah! Don't open those!" Claude froze at the figure he saw.

"Ronald?"

"Close the door! CLose it before the creepers find me!" the blond and black haired shinigami wailed. Claude closed the door as he walked in. He eyed the Shinigami cautiously, completely confused by his get up.

"What are you wearing?" Claude questioned, looking at the two Mouse ears that stuck out of the mans head. His eyes spotted the tail a few seconds latter.

"I don't know!? I woke up yesterday with these and then everyone in my department bacme perverts!"


	4. Chapter 4

Claude sighed as he looked at Ronald, He was hoping to have some peace and quiet but that was out of the question.

'I should probably get Alois...' he sighed and stood up.

"Um... I'll be right back," he said. Ronald looked up, a bit scared.

"Close the door when you leave!" he yelled as Claude left. The demon sighed and closed the door before quickly walking over to Alois' room. He opened the door and walked in.

Alois was on his bed, fast asleep. The night terror that he had a good half hour before seemed to be non existent. He sighed and walked over to the bed and carefully picked the boy up, holding him like a doll with one arm under his knees and he other supporting his back. Alois' head rested on Claude's shoulder, not even making a sound as he was moved.

Claude looked down at the boy, sighing. Maybe he should have just eaten him. That would have saved him so much trouble.

The demon walked out of the room and back to the library, carefully opening it.

"I think that I have made myself clear, Mr. Knox. You are not, under no circumstances, allowed in my house unless I have said you could come," Ciel yelled. Claude sighed and walked in, making Ciel turn before his face paled.

"B-But... I was under a lot of scary stuff! Sexual Harassment was around every corner! ANd I'm not exaggerating!" Ronald protested, ignoring Claude.

"Would it be so hard for you to speak a little bit more quietly?" Claude asked.

"Why should we? You're the one who brought a sleeping person in here!" Ciel yelled and pointed at Alois, who let out a small groan. Claude sighed.

"Young master, I brought the tea..." Sebastian said as he entered the room. His eyes instantly locked onto the sleeping ALois and it took everything to not drop the tea and lunge at Claude.

"Set it down on the table," Ciel muttered and waved at the table. Sebastian rushed and set it down before turning towards Claude.

"If you wish to scold my master, you should at least do it without a sleeping child in your arms," Sebastian scolded and held out his arms. Claude let out a small growl and handed ALois to Sebastian.

"Do anything weird and I'll kill you," the demon threatened before going over to Ciel. "Could you please be quiet?"

"Hell no! You are the one who brought in that boy!" Ciel protested.

"If I could say something-!"

"Ronald, shut your goddamn mouth!" Ciel yelled thrusting a finger at the Shinigami. "I don't care what you have to say! You are a trespasser in my house and i have the right to shoot you on site!" Ronald flinched and edged back into the couch he was sitting on. Sebastian sat down on the couch and gently started to scratch behind the sleeping boy's ear. Alois purred in his sleep.

"You should atleast let him explain himself. I can... Understand why he would be running from sexual harassment but... I want yo know exactly WHY he is running away," Claude said, turning his gaze towards the shinigami.

"Fine, if his-" he stopped and looked directly at Ronald. "If your answer is sufficient then i will allow you to stay," Ciel muttered and plopped down on the sofa. Sebastian glanced at the group before looking back at the cat in his lap, who was actually starting to wake up. Bright blue eyes opened to show feline like eyes. He smiled and went to scratch his chin when Alois' pale hand reached out and grabbed Sebastian's hand, gently sucking on his fingers. The crow demon flushed a deep red.

"Well... The Undertaker showed up when i was on a small patrol in the library and... He made me..." Ronald blushed and they all seemed to know what happened. "He made me drink this... Stuff and then when i woke up i was in the library but... I was like this!" he cried frantically motioning to himself. "Then when i was going to the infirmary i passed Alan and Eric and then..." Claude looked at Ciel and the said boy sighed.

"Fine. You may stay, but if you piss me off you are out!" Ciel hissed.

"Horney kitty!" Sebastian practically wailed as a very... seual sound came from the Kitty in Sebasastians arms. Claude was on the other demon in a second, Alois being quickly confiscated into the spider demon's arms.

"Alois," Claude whispered close to the boy's face and Alois purred, rubbing his face against the demon's chest. His cheeks were flushed and the demon sighed.

"Cla~ude~!" he purred wrapping his arms around the bigger man's neck.

'So the slut side didn't go away... interesting'

"I'm going to take him back to the room." Ciel grinned, a wicked glint in his eyes.

**"Don't do too much to him. I need him to be able to walk in the morning!" he sneered as Claude hastily walked out of the library.**


End file.
